


Mine (A Christmas Oneshot)

by Zenna_Crell47



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Christmas Party, Established Relationship, F/M, I try not to get too specific overall, Mutually Possessive Sentiment, Oneshot, Possessive Behavior, almost sorta kinda not really, but I did make the Reader American, but the Reader’s religious affiliation is ambiguous, christmas theme, drabble-ish, fluff?, my long version of a drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21910963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenna_Crell47/pseuds/Zenna_Crell47
Summary: It’s Christmas, and Seto Kaiba has been invited to a Christmas ball. As his “plus one,” you get to enjoy the benefits of being his date – for better or for worse.
Relationships: Kaiba Seto/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 77





	Mine (A Christmas Oneshot)

There was something particularly attractive about Seto Kaiba in a tuxedo. Of course, even sleep-mussed and grouchy, you still found him unbelievably gorgeous. But tonight, surrounded as you were by rich mucky-mucks and the shining lights and silver-and-gold baubles of Christmas decorations, you couldn’t help admiring him a little more than usual. And you had to admit, with as flamboyant and their CEO was, Industrial Illusions threw quite the ball.

Seto had  _ not _ wanted to be there. Anyone looking at him could tell at a glance that he’d rather be anywhere but there. But between the PR managers of Kaiba Corp and your own desire to return to the States for the Holidays and to see your family, Seto had ceded to the “farce” – with two stipulations.

First, if Pegasus was there and they had to interact for longer than a five minute conversation, he was free to leave – no arguments to be had later and no questions asked. Easy enough, considering Pegasus was technically the host of the party and had to be constantly on the move to greet all of the guests. And you had no love for Pegasus either, so there would be no complaints from you if you had to leave early because the man was being insufferable.

Second, you would stay by his side at all times; if you had to step away for any reason, you would return to him  _ promptly. _ This made you snort when you heard it. Seto Kaiba was, by nature, a very possessive man. It was more often than not that he would refuse an invitation to a party because he didn’t want people staring at you as his “plus one,” and on the few occasions he  _ would _ go with you at his side, he tended to keep one hand on you at all times. Around your waist, on your shoulder, holding your hand: everything was fair game so long as you were comfortable. Honestly, sometimes you felt a little like a security blanket, but the territorial scowl he would get when someone tried to politely flirt with you, or the gentle (if insistent) pressing of you into his side when he felt another’s gaze was lingering a little too long on you for his liking… There was no comparing the feeling. Knowing that this powerful, workaholic man who practically owned the world (or so you’d teased him a few times when he became somewhat overbearing) desired you, was protective of you, to the point of being greedy of your attentions in a crowd, was heady.

And it was further hammered home to you that night. This beautiful man who had it all, proud and dignified and  _ dramatic _ as ever, wanted  _ you _ to stand by his side. Not for the first time, you wondered at what choices brought you here, but if at the end of the day you wouldn’t change a thing, did it really matter? 

However, the evening dragged for a while, even despite the live band and the mutual business associates Seto could “talk shop” with when he grew bored. At one point, you were almost certain Seto was going to challenge one of the more annoying guests to a game of Duel Monsters simply for something to  _ do _ – but that was quickly forgotten when the irritant tottered off and slumped into a drunken nap over on one of the banquet tables. 

At that point, with Seto pinching his nose, you knew he was finished for the night. There simply not enough stimuli to keep his brain occupied to stay. “I’m going to call the driver to come get us, and Mokuba to let him know we’ll be returning to the hotel early. Should I have Isono pick up something for a headache too?” you offered.

“No, just hurry back,” Seto grunted.

You blew a kiss his way as you walked off for privacy. And though to most Seto appeared as stoic as ever, you could see the faintest kiss of color in his cheeks and the flash of softness in his eyes. Smiling to yourself, you absconded into the hall outside the ballroom to make those calls. Mokuba merely laughed at the light exasperation in your voice, retorting that you both should have expected Seto would want to leave as early as he could anyway. You sighed and agreed, letting Mokuba resume the video game you could hear him playing in the background.

As you returned to the ballroom, you found the doors mostly blocked by a gaggle of women tittering away amongst themselves. Normally, you would just roll your eyes and make your way back to Seto, but you caught his name in their midst and paused.

“Sherrilyn is so bold! You think she knows Mr. Kaiba came to this party with his fiancée, right?”

“I think she knows. She just doesn’t care.”

“Looks like it isn’t going too well, either. She’s doing her best to flaunt what she’s got, but he doesn’t seem to be giving her the time of day.”

“A shame, really. He’s gorgeous. He’s the type of man I can see having women hanging off both arms, if he could just lighten up a little.”

“There’s only one woman he wants to go home with tonight, and every night,” you interrupted boldly. The group stiffened and slowly turned to face you, sheepish and embarrassed. You continued with an icy smile, “And that would be me.”

You pushed through the group, and they offered no resistance. When you spotted Seto, he was standing exactly where you left him, but he was no longer alone. No, there was a woman who was posturing her hardest, like some sort of bizarre mating dance around him, but he was staring pointedly at his phone – likely at something related to Kaiba Corp, or pictures of the two of you on your last date together – which was his “polite” way of telling others to leave him be. With a grin bordering on the verge of menacing, you hustled over and wrapped your right arm around his waist, your left coming up to rest over his heart and show off the sparkle of your ring even in the dim lighting.

“Hey, babe,” you purred, pressing a kiss to his cheek to deliberately leave a lipstick smear on his skin. Seto quirked an eyebrow at you, since you usually scolded him away from kissing you when you were wearing lipstick for this exact reason, but allowed it for the moment. He wanted to see what else you would do to shoo this little fly away. “The car should be around any moment. I can’t wait to finally soak in that enormous tub together tonight. Maybe we should try those new oils I found the other day?” You gasped suddenly, eyes wide in feigned shock as you finally addressed the woman. “Oh! Where are my manners? Sorry, I can get a little carried away when I’m excited to spend some time alone with my man.” You offered your hand and name in greeting with a coy smile, saying, “I’m Seto’s fiancée. Was there something you needed from us?”

She glanced between your kill-‘em-with-kindness smile and your hand, retreating slightly. “N-no, not at all. Sorry,” she stuttered. “I was just leaving.”

“Oh, then don’t let us stop you. Good night!” you beamed.

The woman slunk away, reminding you distantly of a scolded dog tucking tail. You watched her, hawk-like and dismissive, as she returned to her friend group and they all scuttled to a different part of the ballroom.

Seto wasted no time in ushering you out and away, his timing as impeccable as ever to have just helped you put your coat on and stepped outside just as the limo arrived to pick you up. It was only as you were both settled, side by side, that he finally allowed himself to chuckle in amusement, handing a tissue to you to remove the lipstick mark. “You are usually much more subtle about showing your true colors. What brought this overt display on tonight?”

You snorted and shook your head, carefully wiping the lipstick off his skin. “Most gold diggers have more balls than that, honey, and would be much more pushy about trying to get with you – especially with you looking so delicious in your tux. That idiot had a posse of gossips hanging out nearby; she would only back off to save her pride if I made my claim clear.”

“Your claim, eh? I’m yours now, am I?” he smirked.

“Of course! As much as I am yours, you are  _ mine _ , Seto, and don’t you forget it!”

And in a gesture of tenderness that he could only make because of the privacy screen between you two and the driver, Seto brought your left hand to his lips, brushing a kiss across the engagement ring he spent months searching for before he finally proposed. “Never. You are my forever.”

And as your eyes began to sting in happiness, you shared a sweet kiss with your beloved. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> For the record, I wrote this all in one day. What the heck am I doing. This is my first time seriously trying to write for Kaiba and this fandom, so please be gentle!
> 
> Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, whatever you celebrate! And if you don’t celebrate anything, I hope you get to spend time with the people you love and enjoy some time off!
> 
> If you’re feeling generous and want to support me and my work, consider donating to my ko-fi!  
> https://www.ko-fi.com/zennacrell


End file.
